


Heaven [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Baby you're all that I want</i>
  <br/>
  <i>When you're lyin' here in my arms</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I'm findin' it hard to believe we're in heaven</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae/gifts).



Download:  [Heaven](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Heaven.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D3oQxtuusw)  (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Heaven" by John Barrowman

For Rae.

Hutch POV  
  
Another for SHarecon 2008. Rae turned me on to this version of the song. As a teenager, I adored it by Bryan Adams, and more recently have been very much enjoying John Barrowman on _Torchwood_ , without ever realizing he was a singer, too. It was such a pretty song, it had to have pretty elements to it, and again, text on the screen. It seemed to be a theme at that time. Lots of help with this one from Chat Noir, Enednoviel, Rae and Susan

 


End file.
